


You Couldn't Have Known

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Invasive Media, M/M, My favourite thing about YJ, Paparazzi, Protectiveness, daddy!Bats, insecure boyfriends, is daddy!bats, later angst, later violence, mainly on Wally's family side, no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t have let it happen like the way it did. He should have had the foresight to prevent it. Now it was all his fault. Everything always was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep It Under Your Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get the whole fic together before posting but meh. I've got most of it, so I'll get it up in the next week or so but it's been a while since my last Birdflash bought of feels and this happened.

“Come on man, that’s cheating!” Wally accused, twisting the controller frantically, trying to make his car turn the corner. However, the virtual vehicle on the screen in front of them had other ideas. They were in Robin’s room of the cave, dressed in civvies while the others were either in their own rooms doing...whatever or in their hometowns with their families. Robin’s room was basically a games room because he almost never stayed in the cave overnight. 

“You suck at this game KF.” Robin observed, a smirk on his face. 

“Only ‘cause you cheated.” Wally shot back. 

“It’s against my Bat-oath to cheat, Wall-man. Hate to break it to ya, but you’re just terrible at this game.” Robin replied cockily. 

“‘Bat-oath’?” Wally asked, snickering. 

“You think Batman messes around?” Robin said, watching his car cross the finishing line miles in front of Wally’s. “Booyah, KF! I win again!” He declared, lifting his arms up in victory. 

“Come on, let me see that controller. There has to be _some_ tampering.” Wally demanded, leaning over to try and take it from Robin’s grip. Robin moved his arm away from him and Wally saw this as a challenge. He sat up on his knees and began wrestling Robin to the ground. Robin started laughing as Wally’s fingers brushed against his hips. 

“So you’re ticklish huh, Bird Boy,” Wally noted, grinning evilly. The blood drained from Robin’s face as realisation sunk in. 

“ _No no no no_ ,” He tried to escape from Wally but the older boy had a knee either side of Robin’s waist so the Boy Wonder was pinned down. 

Wally smirked and started tickling along Robin’s hipbones. His shirt had hitched up in the wrestling match so Wally had access to bare skin and started gently brushing his finger tips along Robin’s sides. 

It was nice to hear Robin laugh. Not the ‘Batman’s-sidekick’s’ laugh that struck fear into Gotham’s Most Wanted; but the genuine laugh belonging to the boy behind the mask. Dick Grayson’s laugh was much nicer to listen to than Robin’s.

“Where you gonna run?” Wally teased, laughing along with Robin.

“Get off me, KF. I’m serious.” Robin demanded, trying to tuck himself into a ball to stop the tickling. Robin tried to grab Wally’s hands but Wally got Robin’s wrists and pinned them down above his head.

“How are you one of the greatest heroes ever when you can’t even get yourself out of this?” Wally asked slyly, gently running one hand along Robin’s collar bone (a universal ticklish point that almost everyone possesses).

“Well most of the time the Joker doesn’t sit on me. You weight a tonne, dude.” Robin retorted, looking up at Wally defiantly.

“He should, this is an effective method.” Wally said, leaning down slightly.

“I will get revenge.” Robin threatened, still smiling from the residual feeling.

“ _Sure_ you will, Bird Brain.” Wally replied, leaning over the younger boy completely.

“I’m Robin for a reason.” Robin stated.

“Robin, who happens to be ticklish. Not sounding so mighty right about now.” Wally said, shifting his hold on Robin’s arms so one hand was pinning them both down. Wally dusted his fingers over Robin’s exposed skin on his neck. The laughter started up again but this time Wally joined in.

“I’m serious, Wally, get off.” Robin warned, twisting his head so he could trap Wally’s fingers between his cheek and his neck. A small clatter ground Wally to a halt. He turned his head away as a precaution.

“Was that your sunglasses?” Wally asked, resisting the urge to look at his friend.

“Wally, what are you doing?” Robin said, softening his voice. “Wally, look at me.” He said, gently. Wally slowly turned his head back and looked at the younger boy.

“Whoa.” Wally breathed, staring into Robin’s eyes. They were _really_ pretty. Like, lakeside-under-a-starry-sky pretty.

“Are you okay?” Robin said after a moment of silence.

“Yeah. It’s just...” Wally started, shaking his head slightly. There was something about just _seeing_ Robin’s face. No mask, no glasses; just how his face is.

“What?” Robin asked, feeling a bit self-conscious that Wally wasn’t saying anything. Robin saw his eyes flicker to his lips for a millisecond, but Wally retained his gaze.

“Seriously, what?” Robin pressed, scanning Wally’s face. Understanding dawned on him and Robin lifted himself off the ground slightly. He captured Wally’s lips in his own. Caught off guard slightly, Wally released Robin’s arms and had to plant his hand either side of Robin to steady himself. Robin’s hands found their way to the speedsters’ hair and began tangling themselves up in the red strands. Wally loosened up after a few second and lost himself in the sheer _closeness_ they were sharing. A voice in his head was trying to protest but it was drowned out by Robin’s hands pressing him closer.

“What are you two doing?” Superboy’s voice cut through the air harshly. The two boys pulled apart and Wally collapsed on the floor beside Robin, who had grabbed his sunglasses and shoved them back on his face. Superboy was glaring at the both of them, looking puzzled and irritated at the same time.

“Hey, Supey. I thought you were shopping in Happy Harbour with M’gann.” Wally said awkwardly, aware that he was still lying on the floor, side-by-side with Robin.

“We just got back with groceries.” Superboy replied, not really sounding angry but definitely greatly put-out. “M’gann wanted me to see if you wanted something to eat.” He added, pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

“Sure. We’ll be out in a sec.” Robin replied, a blush spreading across his face from embarrassment.

“Okay.” Superboy acknowledged, turning to leave.

“Erm, Superboy?” Wally asked, catching him before he disappeared. Superboy stopped and looked at Wally. “Can you not tell anybody about this?” Wally said, a very small hint of nerves in his voice.

“Trust me; I’ll keep it to myself.” Superboy promised, leaving the two of them and shutting the door as he left. There was a beat of silence before the two boys could look at each other.

“Was that... was that a onetime thing?” Robin asked quietly, looking at Wally through his glasses. In response, Wally slipped his hand around Robin’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

“It doesn’t _have_ to be one time.” Wally said quietly. “Do you _want_ us to be a thing?” He asked.

“I kissed you first. That should say something.” Robin retorted.

“Thanks for messing up the moment.” Wally stated, but he was still smiling.

“Hey, I’m feeling the aster right now. Moment or not.” Robin countered.

“Good to know,” Wally replied. “We should really try and face Superboy again. I’m starved.” He said, standing up and extending a hand to Robin. Robin took it and was slightly surprised by Wally pulling him upright and quickly giving him a kiss. The kiss lasted a bit longer than it should have really, but neither was going to start complaining.


	2. Scratch That, Let's Tell the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After roughly a month, they think it's time the team should know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP ALERT! only by like a month but this will be happening a lot because I'm very lazy with this piece. Apologies in advance if it becomes a bit erratic.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Robin asked, looking at Wally over his sunglasses. A sliver of crystal blue was visible and Wally’s arms snaked their way around the younger boy’s waist.

“I’m sure. As long as you’re okay, Dickie Bird, I’m just fine.” Wally reassured him, planting a soft kiss on Robin’s lips.

“I’m okay.” Robin said. “Let’s tell the team and get that out the way first before parents.”

“Can we tell Bruce before my family though? I have a feeling he’ll take it better.” Wally said, looking a bit sheepish.

“If that’ll put your mind at rest.” Robin agreed.

“Okay then. Let’s get the team together.” Wally said, taking a deep breath.

“Why are we here?” Artemis demanded, her arms folded over her chest.

“We have something to tell you guys,” Robin admitted, not appearing as confident as usual.

“Is anything wrong?” Kaldur asked, looking worried.

“No. Nothing’s wrong, Kaldur.” Wally replied, trying to put figure out the words.

“Then what do you have to tell us?” Artemis inquired, a small smirk on her face. Wally glanced at Robin and gave him a little nod.

“Okay, this probably _won’t_ come as a shock to you guys but... We’re together.” Robin admitted.

“‘Together’ as in?” M’gann asked, looking puzzled.

“As in me and Rob are a couple.” Wally replied, taking Robin’s hand in his own.

“Well, I called it! Somebody owes me five bucks.” Artemis exclaimed, leaning back in her chair.

 

“Congratulations to you both.” Kaldur said, nodding his head (maybe it was an Atlantian thing).

“Okay, well, that’s the team told. They’re cool with us being a thing; now we tell Batman.” Wally said, mainly to himself.

“Good luck with that.” Conner said, speaking up for the first time. He had a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Supes.” Robin replied, moving off towards the zeta.

“Hey, Wally, if Batman kills you can I have your souvenirs?” Artemis asked.

“Nope. They go to Wolf.” Wally replied, catching up to Robin. He wrapped his arms around Robin from behind and kissed the younger boy’s neck gently.

“One announcement down, two to go.” Robin said, typing in the destination code. “Nervous?” He asked, swivelling around in Wally’s embrace to face the speedster.

“Nervous to face Bruce? Obviously.” Wally replied, a small smile on his face. “You nervous to meet my parents?” He said.

“Not really. Parents love me.” Robin replied confidently.

“My parents are a little different than normal.” Wally warned.

“Bruce is quite a bit different than normal too but I think we can handle him.” Robin retorted, smiling at Wally.

“That’s true. Okay, next stop’s Gotham.” Wally said. The computer voice announced their departure and the rest of the team looked at each other.

“Were any of you aware of Kid Flash and Robin’s relationship?” Kaldur asked, turning to the others.

“Yeah.” Artemis replied immediately, looking slightly smug.

“I think I was the first to know.” Conner admitted.


	3. Now to Let the Bat Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Bruce

“Bruce...? Dad?” Dick asked quietly, peering around the study door. Bruce was sat at his desk facing the door, typing something on his computer. His suit was crisp so either he had just come back from the office, or he was going to leave soon. 

“Hmm?” Bruce murmured, glancing up from the computer. 

“Can I talk to you?” Dick said quietly. 

“Of course, Dick. What’s wrong?” Bruce asked, sliding his chair away from the desk as a sign he was listening. Dick stepped inside and sat on the chair opposite the desk. 

“I need to tell you something.” He admitted, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. In his lap, he was subconsciously wringing his hands - a sure sign of anxiety. That piqued Bruce’s attention. 

“Dick, what is it?” Bruce said, his voice calm and open. He really did everything he could to differ himself from Batman in every way. 

Dick took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Bruce’s gaze. 

“I’m... I’m in a relationship...with another boy. And I like him. A _lot_.” Dick admitted hesitantly. 

“This _boy_ wouldn’t happen to be Wally, would it?” Bruce asked, his voice sounding completely neutral. 

“Yeah.” Dick replied, dropping his gaze back to the floor. 

“How long have you two been an item?” Bruce continued, still calm. 

“Just over a month.” 

“You remember what I said about dating within the team?” Bruce asked, his lips twitching upwards. Dick just nodded in response, not looking at him. “Well, that didn’t stop Miss Martian and Superboy so I doubt it’ll stop you and Wally. As long as you keep the door open when you’re both alone in the same room.” Bruce continued, a small smile on his face. Dick’s head snapped up. 

“You aren’t angry that I like boys?” Dick asked, still a bit on-edge. Bruce stood up out of his chair and moved around the desk so he could crouch by Dick’s chair. 

“Dick, you’re my son. I will love you no matter who you like or who you choose to have a relationship with.” Bruce promised him, looking his ward dead in the eyes. Dick watched Bruce’s expression for a moment and threw his arms around Bruce. Without missing a beat, Bruce returned the hug, reassuring Dick that everything was okay between them. 

“I’m serious about the door though.” Bruce said, luring a laugh out of his ward. 

“And you really aren’t mad?” Dick repeated, breaking the embrace and leaning back. 

“No. But I have a feeling Batman will have to have a word with Kid Flash.” Bruce admitted. “I assume he already knows about your civilian identity. And mine, probably.” He said,

a small smirk on his face. 

“Sorry.” Dick apologised. 

“I’m not mad that Wally knows, as long as he can keep the secret. Personally, I would have preferred for him _not_ to know, but he would have found out at some point anyway now that you’re a couple.” Bruce admitted. “You should probably tell your boyfriend that he doesn’t have to hide outside the door anymore.” He said, the smirk widening. Wally’s head popped around the door, looking a bit guilty at having been sussed out.  

“Hi, Mr Wayne.” Wally greeted awkwardly. He took a step inside, afraid of overstepping a boundary. 

“Call me Bruce.” Bruce instructed kindly. “Have you two told anyone else about your relationship?” He asked, looking at the both of them curiously. 

“We told the team before we got here so they could cash-in their bets.” Wally replied, looking more at-ease now. 

“Artemis?” Bruce inquired. 

“Yep.” Dick answered, nodding his head. 

“Hm. Figures.” Bruce said, mostly to himself. Wally gave Dick the ‘what’s-that-supposed-to-mean?’ look and Dick shrugged in response. An alert sounded on Bruce’s computer and a sigh escaped him. “I’ve got to go. There’s a board meeting today which I’m not looking forward to. I’ll be back in a few hours. Be good. And I’ll ask Alfred to keep tabs on your two.” He said, standing up straight. Bruce left, ruffling Dick’s hair on his way out and deliberately left the study door open. Wally waited until his footsteps faded and walked over to Dick’s chair.

“Can you be bothered to tell your parents?” Dick asked, leaning back in the chair.

“Honestly, I think it can wait. They’ll probably have to be in the right mood. I’ll tell them when it’s the right time.” Wally replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.” Dick agreed, standing up and wrapping his arms around Wally’s neck.  Wally’s hands immediately when to Dick’s hips.

“You aren’t annoyed?” Wally asked, resting his forehead on the younger boy’s.

“What sort of boyfriend would I be if I forced you to do something?” Dick replied.

“Well...” Wally started, smiling at him slyly.

“You know I’m pretty sure Bruce has this place bugged.” Dick reminded him. The look on Wally’s face was enough. “Wanna watch a film? You can pick.” He suggested.

“You get the popcorn, I’ll set it up.” Wally replied, zipping off to the home cinema Bruce had installed for such occasions.


	4. Sh*t Hits The Fan When A Picture's Leaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip because I'm lazy. the next few chapters are more Dick (GRAYSON) centric because I wanted to add some more angst in there before the actual thing I started writing this for.

“Master Bruce, I think you should see this.” Alfred said, walking into the Batcave and straight to where Bruce was sat. 

“What is it Alfred?” Bruce replied, turning his head slightly. His cowl was bunched around the back of his neck like he usually had when he wasn’t being Batman but was still in costume. 

“I came across this tabloid while out today and I thought you should see it.” Alfred admitted, holding up the magazine in his hands while he walked. 

“Alfred, do I really need to read an article about rumours of Bruce Wayne?” Bruce asked, a small smirk on his face. 

“When it concerns Master Dick, I believe you do.” Alfred said handing Bruce the magazine and giving him a hard look. Bruce took the tabloid and read the front cover. His face became unreadable. 

“Does Dick know about this?” Bruce half-demanded, his voice gruff. 

“I doubt it sir, he hasn’t left his room except to leave for the Cave and he never pays attention to the tabloids since you and Miss Kyle were the top story for a month.” Alfred replied. 

“Good. Can you destroy this please? Before Dick has a chance to find it.” Bruce asked, standing up. 

“Certainly Master Bruce. One more thing, Mr Fox called and asked about a press conference regarding this event.” Alfred said, taking the magazine off Bruce. 

“I’ll call him when I get back. Right now I have an appointment with a sleazy photographer.” Bruce stated, pulling the cowl over his head and jumping into the Batmobile. Alfred watched the car zoom along the dirt path and sighed. This wasn’t good.   
   


“Good morning Master Dick.” Alfred greeted, opening the door to Dick’s room. The sleeping bundle cocooned in sheets stirred and a wad of tousled coal-black hair became visible amongst the crisp white sheets. Blue eyes soon followed. 

“Ten more minutes.” Dick murmured, pulling the sheet back over his head. 

“Master Dick, I highly recommend getting up before your breakfast gets cold.” Alfred stated, laying a tray down on Dick’s beside table. The smell of pancakes roused the young acrobat from his sheets and Dick sat up right on the mattress. He greedily began eating the Nutella pancakes that Alfred made and gulped back his drink. 

“Someone was hungry.” Alfred said, clearing up the tray. He smiled slightly when he saw a dab of chocolate spread on the boy’s nose and handed him a napkin. 

“I could eat those pancakes by a truckload.” Dick replied, more alert than before. He could sense something wasn’t quite right. Usually Alfred would have demanded breakfast at the table, but since breakfast was delicious, Dick decided not to push it. Alfred motioned toward the TV mounted on the wall. 

“If I may,” Alfred said, grabbing the remote off the dresser and pressing a few buttons. The TV crackled into life and the image of a news reporter came to be. 

“ _The story regarding Richard Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, has caused much controversy since it’s publishing,_ ” The reporter read out. A picture of Dick came up behind them which then changed into a picture of Dick and Wally on their last date. A lead weight dropped in Dick’s stomach. 

“ _The images taken by an unnamed photographer were published in a local gossip magazine to begin with but the image quickly spread to other newspapers and tabloids. Richard Grayson has not responded to this image in person but his legal guardian, Bruce Wayne, is holding a press conference as we speak, about this incident._ ” The footage changed to Bruce standing in front of a crowd of journalists, standing behind a podium with microphones trained on him. 

“I am disgusted with the way the photographer felt it was perfectly okay to not only _take_ these pictures but sell them as well. This incident also has me worried for the safety of my son. If these pictures could be taken without my or my son’s knowledge, then that camera could have easily been a gun. I ask the paparazzi and journalists to please not seek out my son to satisfy gossip and I ask this now, so I will not be forced to take legal action to ensure his safety.” Bruce declared.

Cameras took their pictures of Bruce and people held up voice recorders so they had that whole speech on record. 

“Mister Wayne, aren’t you going to say anything on the allegations that your ‘son’ was on a date with, what appears to be, another boy.” A sleazy reporter Dick vaguely recognised asked, drawing attention to himself. The stress on the word ‘son’ made a small crease appear on Bruce’s brow. 

“The only thing I can say to that is that it shouldn’t matter to anyone but outside of our family. Richard is free to see whomever he wishes as long as I am aware of where he is and I have some way to reach him should there be an emergency.” Bruce replied. “As long as I know he is safe, then he is allowed at be in a relationship with whoever he pleases.” 

The rest of the conference was cut off as the news reporter came back onto screen. Dick’s mobile started buzzing on the bedside table and Dick picked it up without looking at the caller ID. 

“Have you seen this?!” Wally’s voice was loud and indignant in his ear. 

“Yeah, I’ve got the news on now. Wait, it’s showing in Keystone?” Dick asked, tucking his legs up to his chin. Alfred took this as a sign to leave. He looked at the boy sadly before shutting the door behind him. 

“No. Artemis just called me about it. I’m watching a live stream of the news on my computer now.” Wally replied. “Are you okay? At least Bruce is sticking up for you, I mean; those journalists can be _ruthless_ if they want to be.” He said, voice speeding up. 

“Wally, I’m sorry about this.” Dick apologised, raking his fingers through his hair. “I thought we were alone and now these photos are released and-” 

“Dick, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known about that photographer. And by the looks of it, he was found hanging from the ceiling in the magazine publishing warehouse. I think the Bat got to him before Bruce did.” Wally replied, scrolling down the online news reports. There was a small smirk on his face that leaked into his voice. 

“You know, Wally, I totally understand if you wanna take a break until this dies down or something.” Dick said, trying not to sound as apprehensive as he felt. 

“If that’s the Bat way of saying ‘I’m afraid this’ll happen again and I want to protect you from the public eye’ then I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about. The press is only focusing on Bruce’s public announcement today. We’ll be fine, Dick, and I still wanna be your boyfriend so you can stop fretting over it.” Wally reassured him. Dick’s shoulders relaxed because _Wally’s still into me_ , _he doesn’t want to break up over this_. 

“Okay.” Dick said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Okay, babe. I’ve got to get to school now so I’ll see you at the cave later.” Wally said, disconnecting the call. Less than a minute later, Dick’s phone rang again. This time it was Babs on the other end of the line. 

“Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you for the last five minutes.” Barbara exclaimed down the phone. 

“I was talking to Wally.” Dick said as an apology. 

“Okay, whatever. Don’t come into school today. Tell Bruce you’re ill or something.” She ordered, sounding tough down the phone. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because some of the girls here look like they’re ready to murder. Give me a day to try and calm them down, okay, but stay home today.” Barbara replied/commanded. 

“You don’t care about the fact I’m gay?” Dick asked, feeling slightly conflicted by the protectiveness in her voice. 

“Please, I’m your best friend, I already knew.” Barbara replied, a hint of smugness in her voice. “I’m still looking out for you Dick so you better take my advice. I’ll call you later.” Barbara ended the call abruptly and Dick looked at his phone incredulously. 

The distant sounds of a car parking in the driveway hit his ears and Dick left his room to meet Bruce. The front doors opened and Bruce stepped through, looking relieved to be home. Dick was stood at the top of the stairs and Bruce looked up at him, as if he could sense Dick was standing there. 

“Bruce-” Dick began. 

“I already called the school Dick. Told them you wouldn’t be coming in today.” Bruce said over him, a reassuring smile on his face. “I passed the school on the way back and there’s a swarm of reporters hoping to ambush you. Just take it easy today, Dick. I’ll check in on you in a while, after I finish tracing up some threads I need to get done before tonight.” Dick nodded and walked back to his room, clenching his phone in his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timezones? Timezones do not exist in this world.


	5. The Chapter Where It Gets Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been glued to my DS for the last two days so sorry. Also, the chunking up of chapters gets a bit weird but I'll try and iron it out as best I can without having the chapters uneven lengths

Several hours later, there a small knock at the door. Dick looked up at his open door and saw Bruce standing in the doorway. He wasn’t in the suit from before; instead he was dressed in casual clothes. Dick felt scruffy in comparison because he hadn’t changed out of his pyjamas all day.

“How’re doing?” Bruce asked, stepping inside. Dick didn’t react so Bruce walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

“Watching the news mostly. You’ve been on four times in the last hour alone.” Dick replied, looking at the TV.

“At least the attention’s taken off you and Wally for a while. Sorry I had to leave so early this morning.” Bruce said.

“Well, on some gossip programs their trying to figure out who Wally is. Luckily, the picture isn’t that clear and it’s not focused on him.” Dick said, changing the channel to the program in question. A bunch of middle-aged women who had been on some reality show or another were sat around a panel with the picture behind them. Apparently, they were adamant that the other person in the picture was the son of another rich businessman from a different city because ‘ _it’s obvious the kid wouldn’t go for a_ regular _kid_ ’. That hurt the most. The fact everyone _assumed_ he was a stuck-up rich kid.

“It’s really stupid. If it was anyone else, they wouldn’t give a care in the world. I should know, I’ve been on the receiving end of this.” Bruce admitted. “You can’t let it get to you.”

“Says the man who found the photographer and hung him from the ceiling.” Dick retorted, a very small smile on his face.

“Well that technically wasn’t on Bruce Wayne’s part, it was because no one messes with _my_ Robin and gets away with it.” Bruce replied, pulling Dick into a hug and mussing his hair affectionately.

 

 

As soon as he stepped through the gates, he knew today wasn’t going to go well. People threw him dirty looks as he walked through the grounds. Thank goodness Babs managed to find him. 

“Okay, maybe I didn’t do such a good job at calming everyone down but I still did my best.” She admitted, catching him outside. 

“Thanks anyway, Babs.” Dick assured her. “So what are the rumours so far?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Nothing much, really. Just speculation. Some people say it’s another student and others think it’s one of Bruce’s friend’s kids. Some people are adamant that it’s a girl with a boyish haircut.” Barbara said, looking a bit more relieved. 

“What do _you_ think?” Dick inquired, looking at his friend sideways. 

“I think I’m your best friend so I should wait for you to tell me.” Barbara replied smoothly. “So who is it?” She prompted. 

“You won’t know him.” Dick said, wishing he wasn’t having this conversation. 

“Well obviously. Okay. What’s his name?” Barbara pressed. 

“Babs, if I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself because I don’t want him dragged into the press. Promise me.” Dick said harshly. 

“I promise I won’t breathe a word to anyone. Not even to my dad.” Barbara promised, holding up three fingers as ‘scout’s honour’. 

“It’s too crowded out here. Come on.” Dick said, walking toward the main building, followed by Barbara. The found an abandoned corridor and quickly checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping. 

“Okay, now tell me.” Barbara insisted. 

“He’s called Wally and we’ve been seeing each other a few months now.” Dick admitted. 

“A few months?! You’ve been going out with someone for a few months and you never told me?!” Barbara exclaimed indignantly, swatting Dick’s arm. 

“It took me over a month to tell Bruce.” Dick said. 

“Yeah but I’m your best friend!” Barbara protested. 

“We haven’t even told his parents yet. In case you haven’t noticed, both of us are male so we weren’t sure how everyone was going to take it.” Dick retorted. 

“Did you think I’d just turn my back on you, Dick? Really?” Barbara asked, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. 

“Judging by some of the looks I got this morning, you can’t blame me for being hesitant to tell the world I’m in love with another guy.” Dick countered, covering his mouth when he realised what he said. 

“Oh my god, you said you’re in love.” Barbara repeated, laughing at his expression. 

“No I didn’t. What are you going on about Babs?” Dick said, almost defensively. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“Aww. Dickie’s in love.” Barbara cooed, still laughing. 

“Is that the bell? Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Dick said hurriedly, grabbing Barbara’s sleeve and pulling her to their first class. 

“That’s so cute. You’re in love.” Barbara carried on like this until first period actually began. Dick had one of his advanced classes (because he was a genius when it came to numbers but he wasn’t so good with words) and it didn’t help that most of his classmates were giving him dirty looks. Even the teacher wouldn’t meet his eye. 


	6. Filler Chapter Where Not Much Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the title suggests

Lunch rolled around and that wasn’t any easier. Dick could _feel_ people watching him and whispering. 

“You know a girl asked me if it was a publicity stunt.” Barbara said out of nowhere, taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

“What?” Dick said, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“She thought that someone put you up to it and you let the photos be taken.” Barbara clarified. “I told her it wasn’t and she didn’t seem that happy. Maybe she thought she stood a chance with you.” She said in a monotony voice. 

“You know no one talked to me until second period. And the only person who did was a guy who said that he didn’t believe me.” Dick said. 

“At least you haven’t had a million people ask you if it’s true. Even a teacher kept me behind to see if the rumours were true.” Barbara admitted. 

“I just want today to end. I’m so sick of everyone whispering behind my back.” Dick said, raking his hand through his hair in agitation. His lunch was practically untouched but he got up and threw it in the bin. 

“It’ll die down after a few days when everyone gets bored and some new story hits the headlines.” Barbara reassured him, throwing her rubbish away as well. “Let’s go enjoy what time we have left of lunch.” She said.  

 

Finally the final bell rang and Dick could go home. That is, if he hadn’t been cornered the second he got out the classroom. He’d taken extra long packing up his stuff so everyone had left and he had just stepped outside the classroom when a brunette girl cornered him. 

“You’re lying.” She accused, dragging him out of the door frame so the teacher couldn’t see them. 

“I’m lying about what?” Dick asked, not liking the fact that she was barricading him. 

“You’re lying about being gay. It’s so obvious. You just wanted attention so you made it up.” The girl elaborated, looking at him hatefully. 

“I’m not lying. If I _wanted_ the attention _I_ would have been the one talking to the press instead of Bruce.” Dick defended. 

“You aren’t gay. I know.” She repeated, blocking his exit paths with her body. The subtle movements made Dick take a step back until he hit the wall behind him. 

“I have a boyfriend. And I like him. Quite a lot. And I don’t even know you.” Dick protested. 

“Hey! I think you need to take a step away from the kid.” A new voice demanded. Dick could see the person out of the corner of his eye and breathed a sigh of relief and felt dread simultaneously. 

The girl gave Dick one last ugly look and took a step back. She shot daggers at the newcomer and left the two of them. 

“Thanks.” Dick said, looking at his saviour, who also happened to be his teammate and protégé of Green Arrow. 

“No problem.” Artemis returned. “I saw the news. Everyone giving you a hard time?” She said, not exactly kindly, but less gruff than if she was talking to Kid Flash. 

“Kind of. Most people are either giving me a dirty looks or just ignoring me.” Dick admitted. 

“Well, keep your head held high and all that. See you at the cave.” Artemis stated, turning to leave. 

“Wait? What?” 

“Please,” Artemis said, looking at him smugly. “I recognised Wally in a second. He may be a total flirt, but he’d never cheat. You’re secret’s safe with me.” She explained, a small smirk on her face. Artemis left before Dick could say anything in response. It took him a moment to remember that Alfred was waiting for him.


	7. Oh Dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I'm starting to hit the metaphorical wall when it comes to finishing this story.

“Dude, are you sure it’s okay that I’m here?” Dick asked for the tenth time. Wally smiled and stopped at the top of the stairs, turning around so he was facing the younger boy.

“I’m sure. They’re out for this party thing at my dad’s office. It’s fine. I told them I was having a friend over anyway.” Wally reassured him.

“You just missed out the ‘boy’ bit.” Dick replied, still looking a bit unsure. Wally leaned down and pressed his lips against Dick’s.

“You worry too much.” Wally said, opening his bedroom door. He took Dick’s hand and led him inside. Dick sat on the bed, sitting so his back was against the head rest while Wally got his laptop and set it up. He joined Dick at the head of the bed and settled down into the pillows, gently twining their fingers together.

 

“I don’t think you’re that into this movie.” Wally noted, smiling at Dick who was stretched out and more interested in Wally’s hand than the action scene playing. Wally pushed the laptop further down the bed and slid his arm under Dick’s waist, pulling him on top of him in one movement. His arms slid around Dick’s hips and hooked onto his belt loops, shifting him slightly higher. Dick smiled at him and pressed his lips against Wally’s. The movie played in the background as Wally returned the kiss greedily. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally’s waist and rolled the two of them around so now it was Wally looking down at him.

“That’s how you want it to go?” Wally asked, sitting up. He had a leg either side of the acrobat. Dick sat up, spreading his hands out behind him, a sly smile on his face.  Wally kissed him again, his hands moving over his shoulders and sliding them under his jacket, slowly removing it. Dick shook the jacket off and discarded it. He sat upright, pressing his arms against the Wally’s back, trying his hardest to close any space that could separate the two of them. They stayed like this, locked where they were, pressed flush against each other, not daring to separate for a second. They were so caught up in each other’s presence they didn’t realise a car had pulled up in the driveway.

“Wally? Are you okay? Have-” Mary West’s voice sounded up the stairs. She opened the door before she could finish her sentence and stopped short. Robin sprung away from Wally, looking away. Wally’s shoulders tensed but he forced himself to look at his mother.

“I swear I was going to tell you.” Wally managed to say after the most uncomfortable silence either of them had experienced.

“Mary? What the hell is taking you so long?” The voice which could only belong to Rudy West shouted. Sounds of heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs and Mary shot the two of them a look. Wally moved away from Dick as Mary shut the door, just before Rudy came into view. The two boys could hear her talking through the door.

“Poor kid, fast asleep.” Mary lied, keeping her voice light. That surprised Dick. There was something off about this.

“Well then wake him up, I’m starving.” Rudy demanded. He had a very gruff voice which demanded authority, but it was crueller than Batman’s voice – if that was possible.

“No, there’s no need. I’ll save him some food and he can have it when he wakes up.” Mary protested. Wally looked at Dick and mouthed the word ‘ _hide_ ’. Dick silently slipped off the bed and rolled under it, using every skill Batman had taught him to not make a single sound.

“Mary, wake the damn boy up.” Rudy ordered, his voice sounding threatening. The door clicked and slowly opened. Rudy stepped in and glared at Wally.

“Hey, dad. You guys are home early.” Wally said, adding a sleepy tone to his voice to try and trick his father.

“You slept fully dressed?” Rudy asked, not sounding convinced.

“There was an emergency with the Flash and it was really tiring.” Wally lied.

“Where’s your costume?” Rudy continued.

“I left it at the cave when I got changed there.” Wally replied. It was slightly worrying how smoothly Wally was lying. Dick could see Rudy walking around the room and tensed up when he stopped in front of his jacket. _Shit_.

“Whose is this?” Rudy demanded, picking the jacket up.

“One of my teammates gave it to me after the mission.” Wally said, sounding a bit panicked. Apparently Rudy picked up on that.

“Who does it belong to?” Rudy asked, more and more venom being poured into his words.

“Rudy, that’s enough. Why are you interrogating the poor boy?” Mary protested.

“Whose is it?” Rudy repeated. Wally still didn’t say anything. There was a sound of a hit and Dick couldn’t bite back his small gasp. It was quiet but Rudy tensed. A hand slid underneath the bed frame and grabbed Dick’s ankle, dragging him out. Rudy grabbed the front of Dick’s shirt and held him off the ground.

“WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?” Rudy shouted at Wally, who had a red mark on his arm now.

“He’s my friend. Dad, put him down,” Wally pleaded. Rudy glared at Dick and his eyes widened in shock.

“I know who you are! You’re that charity case from Gotham!” Rudy accused, “The faggot who was in the papers!”

“Dad, please let him go!” Wally shouted, looking very pained. Rudy lowered Dick to the ground and shoved him backwards into the dresser. Dick glared at the older man but didn’t make a sound. Rudy stormed out the room and Wally scrambled over to Dick’s side. He propped the younger boy up and started speaking a flurry of words.

“I’msosorry,Iswear,areyoualright?” Wally’s voice was rushed and panicked.

“I’m fine Wally.” Dick assured him, straightening his back.

Rudy reappeared at the door and the blood drained from Wally’s face. His father had a shotgun in his hands and Wally just _knew_ it was loaded.

“Rudy don’t!” Mary shouted, trying to knock the gun out of his hands but the man pushed her aside.

“Move, Wally.” Rudy ordered, aiming the gun straight at Dick’s chest.

“Dad, don’t. Please, just don’t.” Wally begged.

“MOVE!” Rudy shouted. Dick saw his hands tremble and took in his whole presence. Had he been drinking at that office gathering?

“RUDY! STOP THIS!” Mary screamed. Rudy just stared at Dick, who returned the gaze harshly. His finger clenched around the trigger and a silent fell. Dick stared down at his chest and saw the blood saturate his shirt material. The gun clattered to the ground and Rudy stared at his hands in shock.

Dick’s eyelids started to flutter shut and he swayed to the side dangerously. Wally instinctively picked him up in his arms, breathing heavily. He looked up to his mother, ignoring Rudy.

“Get him out of here, Wally.” His mother ordered, seeing the look in her son’s eyes. Wally nodded, changing his face into a determined expression and ran out the house, gripping the younger boy to his body protectively.

His feet guided him to the cave and he made it there in just over 25 seconds. Wally punched in the codes to the front entrance and ran in. Luckily, Black Canary was talking to Kaldur in the hangar.

“Wally? What are you doing here? What’s wrong?” Canary asked, seeing his expression. Her eyes flickered to his arms and her expression hardened.

“Excuse us, Kaldur’ahm.” She said, looking to the Atlantian “Wally, get him to the medical bay immediately.” Canary ordered, already making her way to the mission room to contact whoever.

Wally zipped through the cave, with Kaldur following him.

Black Canary pulled up the secure line for Batman and waited for it to connect. His voice rang out in the mission room.

“Black Canary?” He said, as an invitation for her to start talking.

“You need to get down to the cave as soon as you can. Wally just brought Robin in and he looked pretty injured. They’re in the medical bay now, but you should hurry down here. I’ll make sure he’s stable until you arrive.” She reported. There was a beat of silence in the other end of the connection.

“I’m on my way.” Batman stated, cutting the connection.


	8. Angst And Aww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just punched that metaphorical wall in the face and finished this story! BOOYAH!

“What happened to him, Wally?” Canary asked, checking Robin’s vital signs. Wally had laid him on his back and it was clear that whatever had happened wasn’t that good since his white shirt was now crimson. Kaldur was busy informing the team of the predicament.

“We were hanging at my house and my parents came back and my dad pulled a gun and-” Wally caught himself, dropping his gaze to the ground. He was saved by the other’s arrival.

“What happened? We heard Robin was injured.” Conner said.

“He’s stable at least but it looks like he was shot by a shotgun. It’s not as serious as it could be but we’ll have to get the shrapnel out.” Black Canary relayed. “But I need you to get out for a while.” She added, looking at Wally as well. He nodded and left with the others.

 

“Whoever did this will be very sorry.” Conner stated, folding his arms across his chest.

“Wally?” Artemis said in mild surprise, walking into the living space from her room. Her hair was wet and she was drying it with a towel as she walked. “What’s going on?” Artemis asked, looking around her teammates.

“Rob’s hurt.” Wally spoke up, not meeting anyone eyes.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Artemis responded, eyes widening. “Did someone attack him?”

“He was shot. With a shotgun.” Wally replied tonelessly.

“Did you see who did it, Wally?” M’gann asked, moving over to his side and resting her hand on his shoulder. He stayed quiet for a moment.

“Wally?” Kaldur spoke up, watching his reaction.

“Rob came over to my house while my parents were out. We were in my room watching a movie and I didn’t realise they came home until my mum knocked on my door.” Wally began.

“Was that all you were doing?” Artemis asked, a minute hint of a smirk in her voice, but it was enough for Wally to flush.

“Mostly.” He muttered, coughing to cover his embarrassment. “Anyway, then my dad came into my room and he... He pulled a gun when he saw Rob and...” Wally stopped short, burying his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “I brought him straight here.”

Silence fell over the team until Batman strode up to them.

“Wally? A word?” It was more of a command than a question. Wally stood up obediently and followed him down the corridor out of sight (and super-hearing range).

“I-” Wally began once they were out of shot, only to be cut off.

“It’s not your fault. Black Canary told me what you said. He’s stable and recovering now.” Batman said, looking at Wally, who breathed a major sigh of relief. Suddenly Batman raised his finger to the side of Wally’s face.

“What?” Wally asked, ducking out of his way without thinking about it. Batman froze and glared at him.

“You have a cut on the side of our face that hasn’t fully healed. Do you want to tell me everything that happened?” Batman said/demanded, looking at Wally coldly.

“I told Black Canary what happened. My parents came home while we were watching a movie in my room. I think my dad had a few drinks while they were out, he got a gun and accidently pulled the trigger.” Wally said hurriedly.

“Wally, I know you’re not telling me the whole truth.” Batman stated. “Did you father hit you before he pulled the gun?”

“So what if he did?” Wally shouted, turning on Batman.

“Wally, calm down.”

“My dad just shot my boyfriend! You expect me to stay calm?! Rob is in there because I didn’t tell my family I had a boyfriend! Rob got _shot_ and it is _my fault_! How do you expect me to stay calm?!” Wally demanded. Batman rested his hand on Wally’s shoulder. The simple action managed to snag Wally’s attention.

“I don’t.” He admitted. “I’ve already contacted the Flash and he should be here any minute. Wally, if your father has been physically violent in the past or threatened _anyone_ with a gun before, you should let somebody know. And as for this, it isn’t your fault. If anyone deserves the blame, it’s your dad for owning the gun, in the first place.” Bruce reassured him, slipping out of the Batman persona for a moment.

“Thanks.” Wally muttered.

 

Robin’s eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings.

White walls. Stiff mattress. Cardboard-like sheets. He was in hospital again. Dammit.

A pain in his chest.

Now it was coming back to him. A shotgun. A sound. _Wally_.

“Yeah?” Wally’s voice was soft and directly beside him. Robin didn’t realise he said it out loud.

“I don’t think your dad likes me.” Robin murmured, rolling his head to the side so he could see Wally’s face. He was smiling brightly, but he looked tired. Not sleepless-nights tired; it was something deeper than that.

“Yeah. Well we don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Wally said, reaching out and gripping Robin’s hand, enclosing it in his own freckled hands.

“What’d I miss?” Robin asked weakly.

“Barry came here a few minutes after Bats and I had to tell him what happened. I’m being removed from the house permanently in a few days, and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are going to be my legal guardians.” Wally admitted, dropping his gaze for a moment. “Because this wasn’t an isolated incident, my dad is under arrest for attempted man-slaughter. Or something like that I zoned out a lot when the woman was explaining it to me.”

“I’m sorry. This is my fault, Wally.” Robin said. He didn’t know which hurt more, the look on Wally’s face or being shot. Wally lifted his head and shifted his seat closer to the acrobat’s bed, gripping his hand tighter.

“This will never be your fault, Dick, _ever_. My dad _shot_ you and you think this is _your_ fault. For a genius, you can be pretty stupid.” Wally berated.

“Hey, I’m in the hospital, no insulting.” Robin countered, giving Wally a small smile.

“You’re my idiot boyfriend who is also the most amazing person in the world.” Wally said, smiling back warmly. “You are brave and wonderful and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Robin replied, meaning every word. Wally lifted himself out of his chair and pressed his lips to Robin’s. Their clasped hands tightened and they knew they’d always have the other, through thick and thin. Come hell or high water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may do a small epilogue if you enjoyed this fic :) thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
